


sometime after dinner

by am0r3



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Snuggling, drabb;e, embarrassingly short, taakitz, taakitz fluff, the heart beat thing, yall it really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am0r3/pseuds/am0r3
Summary: this was supposed to be part of a bigger collection (and should still be!) but school is putting me through it so this is she, as is. shorter than ass, but something ii found very indulgent and sweet. maybe defo needs thorough editing but i am v sleepy. maybe a good time if u really are on a hunt for some soft taakitz u haven't read yet! enjoy don't hesitate abt comments or feedback lol xoxo





	sometime after dinner

**Author's Note:**

> no notes hon hope u had a lil bit of fun i promise i wanna get to more taz stuff- and that was a note huh

“Did you see I got you those mugs you liked, Bones?”  
Kravitz’s expensive sleep shirt is soft on his cool skin, and Taako’s hand is gentle in his hair.  
“The grey ones? I did notice. Thank you, love. Very sweet.” A fond smile dances on his lips on ‘sweet’.  
The room is dark.  
“Cool. It’s because I love you.”  
And, unsurprisingly, Taako lifts his head to press a little kiss to his husbands neck.  
There is a beat, both a moment and a thump against a very old rib cage.  
“You’re funny.”  
A heavily ringed hand pats a broad chest and quality cotton, beside it’s owner’s head.  
“And,” softly, “you, my man have had too much wine.”


End file.
